


大锤的使用

by Hugehammer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bound, Cock Bondage, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fuckbuddies, Group Sex, Kink Shaming, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Out of Character, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Reinhardt, everyone fucks Reinhardt, muscle abuse, sub Reinhardt
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugehammer/pseuds/Hugehammer
Summary: 莱因哈特有个秘密,隐藏在高大魁梧的外表和开朗乐观的性格下一直被辛苦的压抑着的小秘密.





	1. 1Doomfist X Reinhardt

**Author's Note:**

> 高能预警完全OOC!基本跟原著没什么关系的放飞产物!  
> 大锤受!all锤!  
> 没什么情节,基本都是各种日大锤...  
> 自我满足的黄暴文!不会写瞎写!

莱因哈特有个秘密,隐藏在高大魁梧的外表和开朗乐观的性格下一直被辛苦的压抑着的小秘密.他其实喜欢做受,这种事他没有跟任何人交流过,只是独自在宿舍躺着又或者洗澡的时候他会悄悄幻想一下.  
有个比他更强大的人发生点什么关系.把他当作一个性奴来征服,支配,控制.他的身体足够强壮到可以接受任何严格的调教.无论是捆绑,鞭笞,抽耳光,击打等等用各种方式虐待他的肉体调教他的思想.用各种体位操他的嘴和屁股一轮又一轮直到他精疲力尽.  
这点私密的想象很难满足他的需求,他只能用一些小道具稍稍抚慰自己.内心的欲望越演越烈却也只能继续压抑下去.

清晨六点,闹钟叫醒了莱因哈特,尽管没有任务和什么特别的事情他还是很自律的起床.像往常一样,在宿舍独自吃完早餐换好衣服去基地的训练室锻炼几乎是他不变的习惯.他喜欢通过运动来发泄自己,也很乐意通过运动塑造自己的身材.  
早晨的训练结束后,他走进洗澡间沐浴,仔细的刮掉体毛,冲掉身上的泡沫后他没有擦干,他赤裸的走出浴室等待身体自然风干的同时修剪着银灰色的胡子,打理好头发,这几乎是他每天开始的一个仪式,顺序从不改变.  
他虽然给人很粗鲁随性的印象,在生活习惯上却保持着一贯的严谨.  
整理完仪表,他对这镜子凹了几个动作,满意的看着自己肌肉结实的身体,然后换好衣服走出更衣室.  
莱因哈特正要离开的时候有人刚刚进来,基地的人员并不复杂,这个刚刚进来的黑人大个子他以前从没见过.如果他见过的话他一定会记得.  
"嗨,你好啊"  
"嗨,你好,我是新来的,我叫阿坎 奥古迪姆."  
黑人从器械上下来自我介绍着,半裸着肌肉发达的上身好像肌肉里蕴含的都是力量没有一丝多余的脂肪.汗水让他的肌肉看上去发亮.  
"莱因哈特 威尔海姆..."  
莱因哈特看着黑人嘴里有些发干不知道说些什么,干巴巴的自我介绍后便走出了训练室.

日子就这么一天天的过着,除了偶尔有些任务之外毫无波澜.莱因哈特从资料中得知了这个男人的一切以及末日铁拳的称号,他们不是一类人,私下也没有太多的交集.除了偶尔在训练室遇到对方会打个招呼,仅此而已.  
直到阿坎给了莱因哈特一个机会,他提议跟莱因哈特来场一对一的较量.  
阿坎对自己的力量很有自信,他有着丰富的战斗经验和良好的基础.他很愿意和人切磋毕竟挑战就是他曾经的全部生活.来到守望先锋后几乎所有人对莱因哈特的评价让他对这个德国汉子产生了挑战的兴趣.  
莱因哈特接受了.  
基地的训练场非常的完善,其中也包括着可以格斗的场地,方便队员们加强格斗技.  
莱因哈特穿着自己的摔跤服站在格斗场中看着对手,他从来不畏惧挑战,况且在力量的较量下他也从没有输过.  
比赛开始,莱因哈特来不及反应,对手便已经以惊人的速度和力量狠狠的给了他的肚子一记重拳,剧烈的疼痛让他有些窒息,铁拳没给他任何喘息的机会,连着拳重重的打在他的胸肌上.莱因哈特巨大的身躯轰的一声倒在地上.  
一个强壮的男人对战比他更强壮的男人时只能以失败收场.  
这是一次纯粹力量的较量,铁拳以绝对优势的胜利迅速结束了战斗.  
铁拳看着躺在他脚下的莱因哈特,抬起脚踩碾在他的腹肌上.疼痛和憋闷让莱因哈特痛苦的呻吟出声,这一切都让铁拳感到兴奋.  
他觉得自己应该从失败者身上得到些什么.

莱因哈特的胯下有了很大的反应,紧身的摔跤服无法遮挡住他的欲望.薄薄的布料被他的硬挺的大屌支起了一个小帐篷,这看上去像是他在邀请铁拳干他.  
铁拳果断的坐在了莱因哈特的身上,粗暴撕开的他已经湿透了的摔跤服.双手粗鲁的揉捏着他的宽阔的胸膛.  
莱因哈特没有反抗,他太久没有性生活了,随着欲望的加深,他白皙的皮肤开始涨红,他的鸡巴和身上的其他皮肤一样呈现出一种粉色白皙,青色的血管在白皮肤下格外明显.  
铁拳用手指弹了弹莱因哈特勃起的鸡巴,满足的听着他发情的呻吟.  
然后把他的大黑鸡巴覆在莱因哈特的鸡巴上,他在羞辱他,他30+厘米长17厘米粗的鸡巴比莱因哈特的大的多.几乎所有男人都在尺寸上有着不可理喻的执着.莱因哈特一直觉得自己的尺寸够大够粗,然而跟铁拳傲人的尺寸一比他便成了小尺寸.甚至不知道他平时是怎么把这么大的鸡巴藏在裤子里的.  
没有多余的动作,铁拳扯开莱因哈特粗壮的双腿一挺身便进入了他的身体.疼痛让莱因哈特再也压抑不住自己的声音嗷嗷的叫了出来.黑色的大屌在他肉穴里不断的冲刺着让他觉得自己完全被控制了.  
铁拳比莱因哈特想的更优秀更强大,不仅是在力量上...他射了三次之后铁拳才射入他的屁股里.  
"现在你是我的sex toy了."  
"Yes,sir."


	2. 2Doomfist X Reinhardt

距离那次疯狂的性爱过去一段时间了.铁拳没有给莱因哈特任何表示,或者一点暗示.实际上就像他们没发生过任何事一样,也就是说没有交际.  
这让莱茵哈特难以忍受.他怀念和铁拳的那次性交,铁拳黝黑强壮的肌肉,有力的双手,以及他硕大无比的鸡巴.这让他有点疯狂.有几次他主动暗示铁拳.铁拳依旧没有任何反应,除了偶尔会轻蔑的冷笑着看他一眼,这让他感到有些不自在.  
莱因哈特几乎疯狂的陷入对黑人壮汉的渴望,他手淫的时候脑子里全是铁拳,想象铁拳有力的手指拧着他的乳头,巨大的鸡巴操着他的屁股.他那些秘密的小道具再也不能填满他的的欲望...

就这样煎熬着的莱因哈特终于忍耐不住的尾随着那个高大的黑人走近了卫生间.他也不知道自己在做什么.  
这个卫生间几乎只有他们几个男人使用,在莱因哈特的印象里这里似乎没有过任何污渍.  
在他僵直的思考着的时候,铁拳已经尿完了,小便池自动冲水的哗哗声打断了莱因哈特.他看到铁拳有些戏虐的打量,支吾着十分尴尬.  
铁拳没有把时间浪费在尴尬这种事上,他正考虑怎么更爽的干上这个大个子一炮,卫生间是个不错的地方.  
铁拳拽着莱因哈特的领子把他推进格子间里,两个强壮的肉体几乎塞满了狭小的格子间.  
他刚摸过自己鸡巴的手捏住莱因哈特胡须整齐的下巴,大拇指抚过他的嘴唇塞进他的嘴里.  
莱因哈特的舌头轻轻舔舐着那节拇指,带着淡淡的咸腥味.  
他感受到铁拳的金属巨手正隔着衣服捏挤着他的乳头,另一只手捏着他的臀瓣,硬挺的鸡巴隔着裤子正在磨蹭他的裤裆.哦,老天.这已经让他快要射出来了.  
已经兴奋起来的莱因哈特,巨大的身躯倚着墙任由铁拳摆布,他只是忍住不发出尖叫就已经几乎要压倒他全部的精神力了.当他屁股上那只手挪开又灵巧的伸进他的裤裆里握住他笔挺的鸡巴时,他再也坚持不住呻吟了出来.  
莱因哈特粗重的喘气全喷在了铁拳的脸上,他打量着他涨红的脸,扯下他的裤子,被内裤和他的手仅仅包裹的白色鸡巴弹了出来,他撸了它两把满意的听见莱因哈特低声的淫叫.  
"你硬了?"  
"是...是的.我硬了."  
莱因哈特不顾羞耻的把自己的鸡巴送到铁拳手里寻求慰藉.  
铁拳只是用手指弹了弹他红润的龟头.然后脱掉莱因哈特的上衣,粗鲁的捏着他厚实的胸肌,他用嘴代替手在莱因哈特的肌肉上游走着,满意的在他脖子上留下两枚清晰可见的吻痕,沿着锁骨向下,用嘴唇吸住粉红的乳晕,舌头在他的乳头上打着圆圈,他愉悦的发现来自莱因哈特的颤抖,突然他用牙齿咬在了胸肌上给他留下一个清晰的牙印,过不了多久这个牙印就会在他白皙的肌肤上变成青紫色.他或咬或吮在莱因哈特每块腹肌上都留下一个印子,当他满意的在两侧的人鱼线各留了一个对称的牙印后他的舌头一路游走到下腹顺着清晰的血管舌尖停留在鸡巴的根部.他没有继续舌尖在那块敏感的地方打着圈圈等待着.  
这个强壮的老头子被他挑逗的像条发情的公狗,真他妈带劲.  
莱因哈特已经失去了理智,被征服的快感让他丧失了判断,他想要,现在就想.  
铁拳满意的看着莱因哈特的窘态.在厕所里被扒光对莱因哈特来说实在太羞耻了.不仅是羞耻实际上比起这个他更担心被其他人撞见.  
他抱住莱因哈特几乎已经脱力的身体在狭小的空间里转了个圈,迅速的脱掉自己的裤子然后坐在马桶上.  
"跪下,让我看看你的鸡巴"  
莱因哈特几乎听到命令下意识的就跪在了他的面前,他努力挺起胯部,最大程度的张开腿,像铁拳展示着自己高高举起的鸡巴.  
"很好,你这条发情的老狗"  
铁拳轻蔑的凌辱着他的奴隶.这是他的权利  
"Yes,sir."  
"说出来!"  
"Yes,sir,我是条发情的老狗"  
莱因哈特几乎带着呜咽重复了一遍.  
这才是一个性奴一个sex toy应该有的样子.  
铁拳的脚伸向莱因哈特的双腿之间,用脚趾拨弄着他的鸡巴.直到他玩的尽兴之后把沾了前列腺液的脚趾伸进莱因哈特的嘴里.  
莱因哈特吮吸亲吻着主人的脚...  
满足的铁拳拍了拍他的脸.  
"现在你可以吸我的屌了"  
莱因哈特几乎迫不及待的想要吮吸主人的大屌  
但是他的头发被主人抓住了让他的脸无法够到眼前昂起的鸡巴  
"不不,别这么着急,你应该说什么?"  
"谢谢,sir."  
"为什么?"  
很显然铁拳不满意他的回答,狠狠的打了他一个耳光.在莱因哈特的脸颊上留下了一个红色的指印.  
"谢谢,让我吮吸你的屌"  
"Good boy.现在你可以开始了"  
他抓着莱因哈特半长的头发按向自己的屌.  
"都吃下去,good boy."  
他的屌又大又硬,即使莱因哈特这样的大个子也无法完全吞下去.他干呕着咳出了眼泪,也只吃进去三分之二.他用手辅助着握住最后一部分.  
铁拳的手死死的按住他的后脑勺往裆部推着,粗大的龟头顶在莱因哈特的嗓子里,他吞吐间的口水顺着嘴角流淌下来顺着胡子滴在他的身上.  
即使他尽全力的吞着那支又硬又大的黑屌还是憋的他喘不上气来,窒息让他的眼泪不受控制的糊了视线.幸好他的主人厌倦了口交.  
铁拳拽着银灰的头发让莱因哈特坐在他肌肉暴起的腿上.他握住莱因哈特肉白色的鸡巴开始撸动,同时激烈的吮吸着他的乳头.另一只手(装了机械臂的那只)捅进了莱因哈特的屁股,扩充和润滑着他的括约肌.  
"啊,啊.我要射了,要射了..."  
铁拳的手放开莱因哈特的鸡巴,捏住他另一个乳头揉捻着.  
莱因哈特就这样连手都没用就呻吟着在黑人身上射了出来,乳白色的精液喷的俩人脸上,肌肉上到处都是.  
铁拳挑起一些精液随手抹在莱因哈特的胸肌上,扶着自己鸡巴插入莱因哈特刚刚被扩充过的屁股里,然后卡住他健壮的腰激烈的冲撞着.  
莱因哈特像座山一样的身体被铁拳干的上下颤动.这让他有些不适但是更多的是强烈的快感,他坐在粗大的黑屌上觉得自己又要射精了.  
每当莱因哈特快要高潮的时候,铁拳都会从他的身体里退出来,然后再狠狠的插进去,一直到底让他包裹住整根大屌.疼痛会让莱因哈特的高潮退却一些,  
"还不到时候呢,你这个骚屁股."  
莱因哈特坐在铁拳的身上被折腾的说不出话来回答.  
肌肉狰狞的黑人腻了在这拥挤的空间里办事,他拖着被他操的快晕过去的壮汉出了格子间把他放在洗手台上让他伏趴着面向镜子.  
老人看着镜子里自己,白色的肌肤在性欲的发酵下泛着潮红,几乎面前每块肌肉上都有主人留下的大大小小青红色的印记彰显着他对自己的所有权,他刚刚发泄过一次的鸡巴再次高高的翘起贴着结实的下腹.他的思想已经彻底被情欲掌控,几乎忘记了他们所在的地方并不是一个很隐私的地方.  
铁拳把手伸进莱因哈特的双腿中间,握住他的鸡巴向后拉了出来.来回撸动了两下手里的肉棒,用舌头轻轻的从龟头沿着肉棒一直扫到阴囊,慢慢的舔着莱因哈特的卵蛋.当莱因哈特彻底放松下来的时候,他金属的手指捅进早已被他的大屌开垦过的屁股按压着莱因哈特的g点.  
随着老人哦哦的呻吟声,铁拳厚实的嘴唇包裹住他的龟头,舌头用力的舔舐着他敏感的沟壑.  
莱因哈特在这样羞耻的姿势下看着自己,他敏感的龟头被粗糙的舌头包围着传来一拨拨的刺痛感,屁股里那根机械手的坚硬让他的g点有些酸痛.异样感让他有着不同以往的更能拨撩他的体验.就在他抽搐着几乎要射在铁拳嘴里的时候,铁拳的手和嘴同时离开了他,他懊恼的低吼着,在声音还没完全从嗓子里结束时,那根让他又爱又怕的大黑屌彻底的占有了他,一股久违的巨大力量狠狠的灌满了他的身体,那声懊恼的低吼直转而上变成了惨叫.  
铁拳的鸡巴好像不知疲倦的又快又狠的在莱因哈特的屁股中抽插着,同时左右开弓的抽打着他的大白屁股,看着莱因哈特的屁股啪啪的在他身前晃动由白变红这感觉实在太爽了.他可以就这么操上他一天.他觉得还缺少点什么似的,看着镜子中的莱因哈特,他暂时停下了动作,大手绕到莱因哈特的胯前握住他的鸡巴,另一只机械手抓握住胸肌让莱因哈特跪坐起来命令他.  
"自己动,操我的手,快点."  
莱因哈特盲目的跟随着他的命令,前后动起来.操着握住他鸡巴的黑色手掌同时牵动着在他身体里的鸡巴.在这种羞耻的状态下他没能坚持几分钟便再一次射了出来,以他这个年纪来说射两次已经算是极限了.  
铁拳再次抓住他的头发把他的脸推向镜子,让他舔着自己刚刚射在镜子上的精液.刚刚握着他鸡巴的手正在摸着他的肚子把刚刚淌在上面的那部分精液抹在腹肌上.他依旧能感受到插在他屁股的肉棒还是那么坚挺.  
接下来的半小时莱因哈特并不好过,铁拳的大屌狠狠的干着他的同时,双手拉扯着他的乳头,握着他的鸡巴,让他呜咽着再次硬了起来.  
莱因哈特觉得自己被榨干了,他觉得自己好像被铁拳巨大的鸡巴撕裂了一样.他几乎无意识的随着铁拳的节奏起伏.  
在莱因哈特以为他要射在自己屁股里的时候铁拳抽出了鸡巴,他让莱因哈特躺下然后踩着他的腹肌,拿过莱因哈特自己都不知道丢在哪里的内裤包裹在鸡巴上开始对着他的脸手淫.  
这是一条很紧绷,柔软又有弹性的短裤.铁拳终于射在了上面,然后用它擦干净自己还没软的屌,内裤上几乎占满了铁拳的精液.他满意的欣赏着自己的杰作.  
然后他把这条几乎满是他精液的内裤塞进了莱因哈特的嘴里.  
莱因哈特叼着自己的内裤,品尝着主人的味道.让他再一次硬了起来.尽管他已经再也射不出任何东西了.  
铁拳还没有软下去的大黑鸡巴再次插入到莱因哈特的屁股里.猛烈的撞击着他的屁股的同时他想让自己的性玩具再射一次.他地头含住莱因哈特的乳头,再次握住他勃起的鸡巴.  
莱因哈特的下体几乎失去了知觉,已经没有任何快感,只有疼痛.  
"唔,唔..."  
他哭泣着,嘴里叼着的内裤阻碍了他求饶.  
铁拳没有回应他,只是更猛烈的操着他.  
很快,莱因哈特又射了,只是这次他没有射出任何东西.  
就在莱因哈特快要失去神志的时候,他的主人终于发泄够了.  
铁拳站起身来欣赏着躺在地上的杰作,吻痕牙印和精斑遍布在莱因哈特巨大的身体上.他眼角处还有些许泪花,嘴里含着那条蹭满他精液的内裤.  
他满意的叹了口气穿好自己的衣服,也就是一条舒适的内裤和一条短裤.然后捡起莱因哈特散落的衣服一件件帮他套上整理整齐,再从他的嘴里掏出他一直叼着的内裤告诉他保管好.用凉水拍了拍他的脸颊让他清醒一点.便留下他自己先走出了厕所.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章自娱自乐的小黄文,临时把场景换成了厕所...  
> 下一章可能会加新角色.食用愉快XD


	3. 3Doomfist X Reinhardt

尽管莱因哈特依旧健壮,但卫生间那次对于他这个年纪的人来说还是太过于激烈了,差不多三天他才能正常的坐下,当他一瘸一拐的走近会议室的时候,面对大家询问他只是含糊的解释训练时受了点小伤.当死神建议他去找默西检查一下时,他觉得这个该死的东西是不是发现了什么.介于两人平时的关系,死神什么时候变的这么好心了?  
莱因哈特有点不自在,尴尬的笑了笑没有接话.他悄悄的看了一眼不远处的铁拳.  
铁拳一副事不关己的表情默默的坐着,好像跟他没有任何关系.完全看不出就在半小时之前他刚刚挑逗过银发的老人一样.  
就在走廊的拐角,他偷袭了莱因哈特,粗暴把手伸进他的衣服里捏挤着他的胸肌,在莱茵哈特忍不住闷哼出声后,又探进他的裤裆里抓住他半勃起的鸡巴.莱因哈特的欲望已经彻底被挑了起来,铁拳手中的鸡巴逐渐的充血越来越硬,等他满意的感到手中的湿润,沾着莱因哈特饥渴的前液抽回了手.  
莱因哈特涨红着脸,隔着衣服磨蹭着铁拳布满肌肉身体寻求快感,当那只沾着他前液的手放在他脸上的时候他主动吸住了铁拳粗大的手指.  
铁拳不轻不重的拍了拍莱因哈特的脸颊,告诉他要开会了.然后好像什么事都没发生一样转身走开了.只剩下被抽干力气的老人倚着墙跌坐在地上.

会议开始杰克发表讲话,几乎所有的大小会议都是杰克和温斯顿在负责.  
莱因哈特慌乱的思考着死神发现他的秘密的可能性.他知道了吗?还是看到了?是第一次还是第二次?这些问题占据了他所有的注意力.所以他几乎错过了整个会议内容.  
几天后当莱因哈特接到模拟作战的训练通知时他对训练的一切都一无所知.直到76提醒了他这是上次开会的主要内容.事实上他连自己怎么走出会议室的都记不清楚.幸好76又发了一份具体的文件给他.  
新的训练内容并不复杂,就像他们以前做的一样.守望先锋全体成员分成两队,以两队对抗形式按照需要完成的随机任务组成五人小队.两队在指定地图上进行任务.

训练比莱因哈特预料的要艰难.先是杰克的指挥判断失误让他们被绕后遭到了疯狂的偷袭.临近结束时他被铁拳和路霸默契的配合夹击直接送回了基地.他预判失误,当他想用冲锋打开被围攻的局面时遭到了铁拳火箭重拳的正面冲撞,他被轰倒在地上.路霸这时候突然出现用钩子勾住了他带到身前几枪结果了他.之后还没等他赶战场遍输掉了.  
第二局以他面对敌方五个人及时拍了一记裂地猛击,麦克雷快速配合来了一发午时已到,加上杰克不断的扫射总算是扳回了一局.  
决胜局双方都拼出了全部积蓄,最终对方极尽全力的把他们逼入了绝经,在驻守的阵地被对方冻住后不断的射击以他们团灭而告终.  
训练结束后他们还要坚持到双方指挥交换意见和训练点评,终于在杰克宣布明天他们这组可以休息后,莱因哈特迫不及待的想要离开训练室,身上的盔甲让他感到沉重不堪,这样高强度的训练虽然让他觉得劳累却不会超出身体负荷.他想去机械室脱掉这身让他觉得沉重的铁壳然后回到宿舍泡个澡至少能让他的酸痛舒缓一些.  
当铁拳走到他面前时,他慌张的脸红了起来,幸好这时没有人注意到他,莱因哈特默默的想.铁拳冲他眨了眨眼示意莱因哈特跟他走.  
等所有人都离开后,铁拳带着他的奴隶来到一个通道.用机械臂抓住盔甲的护颈边缘用蛮力扯着高大的莱因哈特跪下来.  
"我一直想试试这个,让你在这身破壳子里吃我的屌"  
铁拳伸手啪啪给了跪着的莱因哈特两个清脆的巴掌.  
"Yes,sir."  
莱因哈特羞红了脸,他真的开始慌了,这里并不像他们之前做的过地方,不同的是这里是有摄像的.可他也不敢反抗,反抗铁拳的后果他甚至不敢想象...  
所以他红着脸顺从的跪下来,努力的弯下腰用嘴接住铁拳掏出来的大黑鸡巴.他用嘴唇包裹住鸡蛋大小的龟头,舌头舔过尿道口,品尝着铁拳在他舌尖上留下的前液.这几乎让他立即陷入了扭曲的情欲中.他努力的吮着口中的粗大肉棒舌头用力的按摩着每一处沟壑.黑色的鸡巴被他的口水染的锃亮,每次进出仅仅只有一半左右.  
莱因哈特也已经硬到不行,但是盔甲的硬度限制了他,他甚至不能靠着磨蹭让鸡巴舒服一点,即使铁拳想让他射精也没有任何办法解放他.  
铁拳厌倦了仅仅是口舌带来的快感,他双手握住莱因哈特的后脑,抓住他银灰色的头发,用力的在他的口中冲刺着让他的咽喉压迫着自己的龟头给他更强的快感.  
莱因哈特并不舒服他被巨大的异物感刺激着开始流泪,眼泪模糊了他的视线,强力冲刺的窒息感让他干呕着.他开始失去判断,他的腮帮子发酸,嘴唇也已经酸到麻木了.不知道过了多久粗大的鸡巴终于射在了莱因哈特的嘴里,他开始恢复知觉.唇舌间精液的温热和味道让他逐渐恢复感知.  
"舔干净点,咽下去,good boy."  
莱因哈特下意识的跟着铁拳的命令,仔细的舔舐还硬着的鸡巴,每一道皱褶,每一根血管都被他舔的干干净净,试图把留在上面的乳白液体清理干净.最终都被他吞咽下去.  
"Thank you,sir."  
铁拳满意的摸摸了莱因哈特的头,抹掉了他沾在胡子上精液混着唾液的混合液体.  
然后把莱因哈特架在厚实的肩上,让他大部分的重量都压在铁拳的身上,就这样支撑着他巨大的盔甲被送到机械库.等莱因哈特卸完盔甲出来时铁拳已经离开了.幸好他没有射精否则还真没办法找理由解释.

莱因哈特泡完一个放松的热水澡后拿起手机发现最新收到了一条来自死神的短信.他点开短信,手机里跳出一段视频,穿着盔甲的大个子呜咽着把黑人壮汉的大屌含在嘴里,虽然不够清晰显然这是基地的摄像头拍到的画面,但是依然能分辨出这是下午的他和铁拳.除了这段视频还有一行留言:晚上10点来我房间.  
莱因哈特觉得自己的心跳已经快到极限了,他哆哆嗦嗦的看了看时间还有一个多小时.他要煎熬着度过这一个多小时去考虑怎么解决这个棘手的问题.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想了好久决定还是想让死神先出场...后面还想加更多角色等我想想怎么加出来,突然发现应该改名叫人人都要日大锤...其实战斗部分是瞎写的XD


	4. 4 Reaper X Soldier76 & Reinhardt

死神对什么拯救世界的操蛋玩意一向毫无兴趣,救世主对他来说更是虚名假意的累赘还不如一杯龙舌兰更有滋味.他回守望先锋只是因为他的童子军回归了.得到76回归的消息后他不得不放下手头的所有事情,立刻联系那头人模狗样的猩猩,然后像被点着了尾巴一样回到守望先锋.  
他和他的杰克进展不错.尽管两人别扭的出了宿舍几乎不会交谈,在模拟训练的时候更是针锋相对谁也不服谁,不知是有意还是无意他俩几乎从来没有在同一队伍中.操他的,他就喜欢跟他对着较劲的杰克,当然他更喜欢跟他较完劲回到宿舍在他身下求饶的杰克.  
所有人都知道他们的关系,毕竟他们俩几乎天天从一间宿舍出来,不同的只是杰克的宿舍或者是他的.平时大部分时间他住在杰克那间干净整洁的宿舍里,得益于杰克优良的生活习惯那里更适合生活.而他这里更像是个炮房,各种性爱道具从大到小几乎占满了整个房间.  
傍晚杰克叫他一起看今天训练的录像,百无聊赖的死神瘫在椅子里欣赏着杰克认真严肃工作的样子.  
录像快要放完了,76记录完最后总结准备要关掉录像的时候,死神按住了他手.他不明所以的侧过头看了看他.  
"等等,看这里"  
死神用手拨着视频把镜头推进一些.他注意到了这个可疑的细节然后放大给76看.画面不够清楚,但也不妨碍他们辨别出那个高大的老人正跪在地上给他们的新队友口了一发.尽管清晰度有限单铁拳超出常人的尺寸还是很容易看到.  
"这个老伙计还挺会玩,只是在这种地方不合适吧?指挥官."  
76面无表情的看着盖比当着他的面坏笑着把这段视频剪了下来然后传输到自己私人的储存器里.  
"好了,现在你可以交差了."  
76不发一语的保存好被剪过的录像把做好的记录一起上传到数据库.该死的,他很清楚盖比不会轻易当作什么都没有看到.他对这件事没有任何想法也只好让盖比去处理了.  
"你去处理吧,别让任何人知道,懂吗?"  
"放心,长官,我一定会让你满意的."  
最后几个字死神咬字特别清晰,反而显得别有意思.  
"哦,操,盖比,别搞砸了."  
76烦躁的实在不想理这破事,但是他真怕盖比直接把这视频放到什么公众的网站上去.让大家都看看莱因哈特的口活有多棒.  
"Yes,sir,我他妈不会搞砸了."  
他知道杰克的想法,他是不会按照他想的那样做的,这段视频他可是有别的用处呢.

莱因哈特十点准时出现在死神的宿舍.  
死神只穿了一条裤衩随意的坐在椅子上端着一杯酒慵懒的等着他的到来.脱去衣服的死神并没有想象中的怪异或者可怕.他的身体依旧肌肉分明的健壮如初,身上的一些伤疤只是让他看起来更加富有威胁感的吸引力.  
76的眼睛被黑色的眼罩盖住,一丝不挂的被皮带捆的结结实实的跪在他的身边.  
"盖比,不,不要!"  
76猜到了盖比要做什么了,虽然他看不见但是他听到了沉重的脚步声.他绝望的叫着.  
"嘘,亲爱的,别紧张,只是找点新乐子而已."  
死神亲了亲杰克的嘴唇,用手抚摸着他的后颈安抚他.  
莱因哈特被眼前的景象震撼的说不出话来.房间里昏暗的灯光依旧不妨碍他注意到那些挂在墙上和放在架子的各种色道具,几乎整间宿舍都充斥着色情的痕迹.他睁大了眼好像要确认眼前的一切都是真的.他眨了眨眼,76依旧赤裸的跪在死神身旁,这一切都是真的.莱因哈特尴尬的咽了咽吐沫,接来下要发生的事他肯定不会开心.  
老实说眼前的一切都刺激着他的性欲,如果这个场景发生在什么色情片里他此刻一定迫不及待的开始手淫了.  
"脱掉衣服,过来跪下."  
死神指了指76对面的地方.  
莱因哈特的脸皱了起来,自我斗争了一小会儿他很慌张也很混乱,最终他还是服从了,高壮的老人脱去自己的衣服,赤裸着身体的跪倒在死神面前,他低下头好像地上有什么东西值得一看来掩饰自己的不安和羞愧.  
死神抿了一口手中的酒,毫不掩饰的端详着莱因哈特健壮的裸体,果然他的屌和他身体的其他部分一样大.他抬起脚用脚尖抵住莱因哈特的下巴迫使他抬起头来欣赏着老人羞耻的表情.  
他欣赏够了,开心的站起来,伸手用力捏住莱因哈特的乳头满意的听到他的抽气声后,他讥讽的笑了一声,走到莱因哈特的背后狠狠的掰住他粗壮的手腕然后用手铐牢牢的铐住.他拿起一个皮质的黑眼罩罩住莱因哈特的双眼,然后开始慢条斯理的用皮带捆绑起他的身体.在绑住他的过程中不时的顺手抓捏每块肌肉.  
莱因哈特被死神富有技巧的挑逗很快进入了状态.视觉被屏蔽后让他更快的饥渴起来.当皮带绑住他的阴囊迫使他的肉棒不得不挺起,接着粗糙的手指捏住他的龟头时,他用尽了所有的自制力实在忍不住"嗷嗷"的自以为低声实际上是吼了出来.  
死神嘲弄的看着被紧紧束缚住的大块头被欲望涨红的全身颤抖着毫无抵抗的任他玩弄着.  
"只是这种程度就快射出来了,这可不行."  
他恶意的扭动着莱因哈特圆润的龟头,在他耳边吐着气发难.  
"你是头发情的猪吗?谁是你的主人?"  
最敏感的部位传来刺痛感让这个两米多高的壮汉抽着气,但他沉默的拒绝回答.  
死神对莱茵哈特的沉默有些不满,不过很快他就会屈服.他放开手中的已经完全勃起了的鸡巴,从墙上取下一根短鞭,缓缓的用鞭子轻柔的描绘着被皮带捆绑结实的健美身躯.从鼻子嘴唇沿着下巴缓缓的划到粗大的喉结,再到胸肌轻逗了几下硬着的乳头.当他快要松懈下来时,出其不意的狠狠的在他壁垒分明的腹肌上用力的抽了两下.鞭子打在结实的肌肉上伴着惨叫发出清脆的响声.死神愉悦的挥动着鞭子准确的抽向直挺的肉柱,雄壮的男人带着哭腔的呻吟让他更加兴奋.他手中的鞭子反复在被汗水打湿的肌肉间游移,总是能精准的在莱因哈特快要松懈下来的时候再用力抽上两下让他继续保持紧绷.  
"现在,你是头发情的猪吗?谁是你的主人?"  
死神终于用行动完整的表达了他的不满后再次问道  
"是的,我是头发情的猪,您是我的主人."  
莱因哈特的身上已经留下不少深红色的鞭痕,死神的调教让他有些脱力.堕落的欲望更没有让他思考的余地.  
终于满意了的拉丁男人抓住银灰色的头发把他推向刚刚被晾在一边的另外一个男人面前,他没有说话只是粗暴的把他的头压下去推着他的后脑勺让他的脸蹭在同样被绑住的男人身上.  
原始的性欲让被束缚的两个老男人相互笨拙的磨蹭着对方的肉体,他们看不见彼此,只能胡乱的尽量往对方身上压过去.  
死神开心的看着他们咧着嘴笑了起来,他坐回沙发上非常愉快的看着他的性奴们笨拙的相互挑逗.  
仅仅是前戏就连掌握着绝对控制权的他都开始期待起后续来了.他会和杰克好好的利用一下这具性感的肉体.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 差点放弃这章,总算憋出个前戏来...3way调教什么的最美好了.还想继续加两到三个角色再完结.


	5. Roadhog X Reinhardt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面卡文了,所以跳着写了,后面可能会补也可能不会...依旧是毫无剧情上来就干的一章.猪年嘛先写猪好了.后面应该会加入狂鼠来此3p... 有错误的话请留言.

莱因哈特在地板上扭动着,这是路霸的宿舍里,他被汗水湿润的肌肉高高的隆起,粗壮的四肢被绑的结结实实的,大屌高高的竖起显示着他多么想被解放,他的鸡巴快要被点着了,但是被捆的很结实,粗壮的大腿被最大限度的分开,连用腿摩擦稍稍舒缓一下欲望也无法做到.他想翻过身来借助地板得到他想要的.但是不能,因为他的主人不允许他这么做.  
"求,求求你,主人..."莱因哈特忍不住喘息的乞求道  
"求什么?"  
"操我,让我射."  
"不,还不到时候."  
胖壮的主人无情的拒绝了他.路霸不为所动,愉快的欣赏着眼前肌肉壮汉无助的困境.  
莱因哈特继续扭动着,这让他困窘又羞耻.尽管他最近一段时间的性生活十分的频繁.不知道为什么在路霸面前他表现的像个处男一样容易激动.  
老人无助的躺在地板上,白色的鸡巴已经高高的举了起来,分不清是前列腺液还是汗水沿着鸡巴淌下来滴在他的身上,沿着沟壑分明的腹肌流淌开来在肌理间汇集成一小滩.不知道还要等待多久的恐惧感并没有让他好受一点.  
路霸终于欣赏够了他饥渴无助的奴隶,缓缓的走到他粗壮的大腿之间,抬起一只脚踩在勃起的大鸡巴上.突如其来的快感让束缚着的壮汉立刻"啊啊啊"的叫了出来.疼痛和屈辱让他得到更大的快感,他努力挺起下腹迎合着主人的脚掌快速的摩擦起来.只是这样就让他兴奋的快要射精.  
路霸低下头俯视着饥渴的奴隶.非常满意的欣赏着老人在他脚下放荡的扭动着.他用脚趾按压着坚硬的鸡巴,从敏感的龟头到柱身.然后移开,再反复踩回去挑逗着他淫荡的玩具.  
玩了几次之后,把脚伸到莱因哈特的面前,就是刚刚踩过他鸡巴的那只脚.  
"清理干净"  
"是,主人.谢谢主人."  
莱因哈特贪婪的舔舐着主人的脚.仔仔细细的清理着每处.品尝着自己刚刚蹭在上面的液体直到舔的干干净净.  
"够了"  
路霸终于忍耐不住了,他推到莱因哈特,让他双腿张开的躺在自己面前.  
路霸的大屌像的全身其他变异过的部位一样,异常的粗大.尽管他的大肚子让他的鸡巴看起来显得小一些,但是依旧能看出来尺寸不凡.虽然没有比较过,莱因哈特一直觉得自己的比平常人都大一些的鸡巴在路霸的巨屌面前显得又细又短,无论是长度还是粗度都明显已于常人的巨大鸡巴几乎比他的大了足足一倍.粗大的肉棒上布满了或粗或细的青筋,高高的翘到顶端狰狞着表示着需要大干一场得到解放.  
莱因哈特激动的等待着他主人操他.  
路霸脱下裤子,拔出莱因哈特的肛塞,用他粗大的鸡巴对准莱因哈特的小穴蹭了几下然后冲刺进被扩张和润滑过的洞中.用力的抽插,享受着他的肌肉性玩具.  
莱因哈特大声淫荡的呻吟着.他感到一点疼痛但更多的是快感.路霸的鸡巴尺寸超出正常人的巨大,几乎让他无法全部容纳.  
路霸毫无保留的把整个肉柱狠狠的埋进去,身下的巨大的壮汉被这一下冲击到浑身无力,随着一次又一次的有力的撞击,莱因哈特强壮的肌肉也跟随颤动着.他握住不断上下摇晃的鸡巴,握在手里的鸡巴随着每次用力的冲刺进进出出.  
就在莱因哈特快要得到高潮的时候.路霸突然停止了动作,他巨大的鸡巴还在老人的体内,感受着小穴一张一翕的饥渴吮吸着他粗壮的肉柱.  
"啊,啊.主人,请继续,继续操我,哦,求你..."  
被干到兴奋的莱因哈特已经彻底抛弃了羞耻,呻吟着祈求出来.  
路霸对他的玩具表现十分的满意,握住骨骼粗壮的脚腕,提起两只被肌肉覆裹着的大腿搭在自己的肩上,让他的结实有力的腰背竖立起来,同时用力下压着他的屁股.莱因哈特魁梧的身躯被迫成半倒立的悬空凹着.  
只有肩膀和脖子做支撑两个人巨大的体重下胯部最大程度的弯像他的脸这.让满是肌肉的高装汉子非常痛苦.但还在他体内插着的那根大屌并没有给他喘息的时间在调整好姿势后便继续粗暴的冲击着他的身体.  
路霸健壮的胳膊夹住两只腿,一只手又重新握住了老人快到极限的肉棒,只是这次特意的让手里的鸡巴朝向被玩弄到赤红的脸.  
莱因哈特没有经受住几个回合的冲击就被主人操到射精,一股一股的精液喷射到他的身上和脸上,他张开嘴迎接着自己高潮后的液体.没被他吞下去的沾满了他花白的胡子,有些沿着脸颊划出几道痕迹.乳白色的液体玷污了的肌肉和脸,让他的主人更加兴奋躁动起来,更快速又猛烈的在他身体里冲刺.  
握着鸡巴的大手并没有松开.而是更加用力的握紧了.路霸想要强迫他淫荡的奴隶第二次射精.这对于莱因哈特的年纪来说有些吃力.  
莱茵哈特觉得自己已经不能接受更多了,呜嗷呜嗷的惨叫和大声乞求并没有得到宽恕,反而让他的主人更加兴奋和卖力.  
"求,求求你,主人,我不能接受更多了"  
而他得到的是更用力的撞击.就在他意识开始恍惚的时候.  
路霸几乎把他巨大的屌抽离出来,只剩下龟头在里面,然后直挺挺的撞回去一直到底完全容纳下他整个巨大的屌.巨大的钝痛感让恍惚的老人瞬间清醒了过来.  
强烈的冲刺和捏挤终于让莱因哈特达到极致,有一次射了出来,只是这次不能称之为射,更确切的说只是很少的精液流淌出一些,沿着龟头的缝隙滴下来,有些淌在了路霸的手上.  
路霸把手上的精液抹在血管偾张的下腹.终于他也快要到达顶点.拔出了自己的鸡巴对着奴隶开始手淫,几次之后一股一股的精液射了出来,他的精液量远远超过常人的多,也射出很远,甚至喷射在了莱因哈特的脸上,更多的射在了他身上的各处,两米多高的壮汉像是被精子沐浴了一样瘫软的躺在地上.  
路霸用手指蘸起了一些精液抹在莱因哈特的舌头上,让他咽下去.  
"谢,谢谢主人"  
莱因哈特大口穿着粗气.  
刚刚满足的路霸没有停歇,而是双手掐着老人的乳头把他提起来让他跪着.粗暴的扯开紧紧束缚在肌肉上的锁链.  
健壮肌肉块上被锁链捆绑的红色印记和遍布全身的精液让莱因哈特看起来淫荡又肮脏.他跪在主人的双腿中间,他面前那根刚操垮他的巨屌再次硬了起来,饱满的龟头直挺挺的顶着他的鼻尖.  
现在他要开始为他的主人第二轮服务了.他惊恐又有些好奇的注视着面前的肉棒,圆润饱满的俨然第三条腿一样的尺寸确实太大了.刚被这恐怖尺寸的巨屌蹂躏过得他颤抖着伸出舌头卷住狰狞的像个怪物一样大鸡巴,嘴唇包裹住头部的沟壑慢慢的用舌头反复舔舐着.  
路霸把魁梧的肌肉老人包裹在自己的怀里,好像一个小男孩抱着自己的泰迪熊一样,本质上他们是一样的,都是取悦自己,只是方式不同罢了.  
路霸一只手握着莱因哈特宽阔的胸肌,另一只手绕过他的腰侧拍打着他的肚子,让他稳稳的坐在自己的大鸡巴上让他随着自己的动作起伏着.  
莱因哈特颤抖着像个娃娃一样随着路霸每次上顶,他巨大的躯干上纠结的肌肉也跟着上下震动,被支配的快感淹没了他,一阵阵的快感让他不顾羞耻的呻吟着,疲软的白色肉棒再次硬挺了起来随着路霸的律动上下甩着.  
在莱因哈特垒块分明的腹肌上摩挲的巨手沿着肌理向下游走,用手掌和四根手指握住硬挺高涨的肉柱,粗糙的拇指按碾着敏感的龟头更好的掌控着他怀里的肌肉性玩具.  
肌肉老人的意志力在几个回合粗暴的操弄被彻底瓦解,口水顺着嘴角沿着下巴低落下来.坐在巨屌上的他不受思想控制的抽泣着.  
粗大坚硬的肉棒蛮横的冲撞着体内敏感的腔道,健美的肌肉随着强大迅速的冲击而猛烈颤动.他在路霸的怀抱中被这强大的力量完全支配了.  
莱因哈特彻底被征服了,无论是肉体还是精神都再一次屈服于他强壮的主人.低沉细碎的呻吟也再次逐渐变成大声的嘶吼和浪叫.白色的鸡巴也因为被紧紧握住变成了红色,g点在暴力的撞击和整根鸡巴被有力的撸动下他再一次呻吟着高潮了,只是这次他只是抽动了几下并没有在射出任何东西,健壮的老人被他的主人彻彻底底的榨干了再也射不出丝毫.  
随着他第三次的高潮,巨大的肌肉男被抽走了最后的一丝力气,他紧绷的身体松弛的倚在路霸宽阔的胸肌上,巨大的身躯像疲软的娃娃一样机械的随着体内的大鸡巴操动起伏,随意的被摆弄着.  
路霸清晰的感受到自己怀中的老人的高潮,他没有给他休息的时间,粗暴的撞击缓慢了下来.手中握着的肉柱并没有随着高潮而疲软依旧坚挺,他粗糙的拇指转着圈抚摩着红润的龟头,抓着胸肌的那只手搓捻着敏感的乳头.  
"我,我...不,不..不行了,求你...求...求你饶了...我.呜..."  
呜咽让被榨干的老人有些口齿不行,他甚至反复几次才完整的说出祈求.  
他觉得自己快要被路霸操爆了,让他的引以为豪的肉体也无法承受更多这样高强度的性交.对他来说晕过去甚至更好一点,疼,浑身都疼,他的鸡巴,乳头和屁股巨大的疼痛让他无法昏迷.  
但是很快莱因哈特哭嚎着又一次进入兴奋的状态.强烈的刺激甚至淹没了他的痛感,不断地冲撞以及被握着的鸡巴和乳头让他重新得到了久违的被掌控的快感.他几乎快被这样的快感淹没了的时候,握着鸡巴的手松开了.主人的手指夹住粗糙的茧子捻着他两个乳头,被释放的鸡巴上下甩动着.  
持续了一段时间他们几乎同时迎来了高潮.  
尽管鸡巴没有任何的接触,莱因哈特还是痉挛着得到了最后的快感,鸡巴抽搐着依旧没有要软下来的趋势.这样的勃起并没有饥渴或者快感只有疼痛.他的屁股也已经开始有些麻木了.  
虽然是第二次,路霸的精液依旧充沛,源源不断地射进莱因哈特的屁股里,沟壑分明的腹肌逐渐鼓涨起来,肌理的线条慢慢的随着精液的填充鼓成了一个浑圆突出的大肚子,直到看上去胀大的像是怀孕了一般才结束.  
胖壮的主人不知道从哪里摸出一个粗短的肛塞在拔出大屌后迅速的塞住了莱因哈特被蹂躏到无法闭合的小穴.他满意的拍了拍老人胀大的肚皮,把他放在地上.  
莱因哈特已经支撑不住自己巨大的身体了,他趴在地上剧烈的喘息着任由路霸把拽住他的头发把他拽起来,再一次跪在他的面前,双腿张开着,再一次勃起的鸡巴被他的大肚子挡住一截但依旧暴露在视线内.  
"你看起来像是被我操怀孕了不是吗?"  
路霸嘲笑着十分狼狈的老人.没等到他满意的回答后,他立刻狠狠的掐住奴隶敏感的乳头以示惩罚.  
虚脱的肌肉老人立刻颤抖着回答道  
"Yes,Sir.我被操怀孕了.求你."  
他实在是被干怕了,还在硬着的鸡巴疼的让他希望能快点结束.  
但是真的可能结束吗?


End file.
